Neve d'inverno
by Ida59
Summary: Delicati fiocchi di neve si sciolgono in lacrime d'amore e di dolore mentre i ricordi scorrono.


Neve d'inverno

 **Titolo:** Neve d'inverno

 **Autrice:** Ida59 – 8/17 ottobre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** Introspettivo, drammatico, sentimentale

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Lily, Silente

 **Pairing:** Severus/Lily

 **Riassunto:** Delicati fiocchi di neve si sciolgono in lacrime d'amore e di dolore mentre i ricordi scorrono.

 **Nota** : Scritta per il calendario dell'Avvento 2011 di Fanworld.

 **Epoca** : 7° anno HP con flash back all'epoca dei Malandrini e al 6° anno HP.

 **Avvertimenti** : Missing moments

 **Parole/pagine** : 5242 - 12

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Neve d'inverno 2

 _Compleanno di ricordi 2_

 _Regalo di Natale 5_

Capodanno senza brindisi 10

Neve d'invernoCompleanno di ricordi

9 gennaio 1998.

Trentotto anni.

Di solitudine, sofferenza, rimorsi e rimpianti.

La neve continuava a cadere leggera nel parco di Hogwarts già più volte imbiancato durante l'inverno; il nuovo preside osservava il candido silenzio fuori dalla finestra e ne sentiva tutto il solitario gelo premergli sull'anima.

Alla fine era rimasto da solo, esecrato e temuto più dagli amici che non dai veri nemici, cui rivolgeva simulati sogghigni di compiacimento, l'anima incrinata dietro la maschera d'impassibilità che il suo pallido volto era ormai diventato.

Il mago si lasciò sfuggire un cupo sospiro colmo d'amarezza, il dolore che bruciava nel riflesso degli occhi neri sul vetro, illuminati solo dalla purezza dei fiocchi di neve che lievi aleggiavano nell'aria che si scuriva sempre più.

Non aveva mai amato il suo compleanno.

Non l'aveva mai più festeggiato dal giorno in cui, felice per il dono inaspettato ricevuto dalla mamma, la magia era sfuggita alle sue mani eccitate di bimbo, rivelando al padre una verità che non poteva più rifiutarsi di vedere. Era stato l'inizio della fine, ed era così piccolo che non ricordava più com'era stata la vita prima che suo padre scoprisse di aver sposato una strega. Un tempo i suoi genitori dovevano essersi anche amati, ma Severus non riusciva a ricordarselo, per quanto si sforzasse. Ricordava solo urli e male parole, e gli occhi neri di sua madre che si riempivano di lacrime non piante. Era da lei che molto presto aveva imparato a ricacciarle indietro, a ingoiarle in silenziosi singulti che gli graffiavano la gola; per tanti anni non aveva mai pianto, fino a quella notte di disperazione, con Lily stretta tra le braccia, fredda di morte, la colpa a straziargli il cuore.

Un lieve tremito gli percorse la schiena e il mago si riscosse: era rimasto tutto il giorno chiuso nello studio, voltando le spalle al quadro di Albus che, una volta tanto, aveva osservato in rispettoso silenzio la sua tristezza, a quanto pare inibendo la parola anche agli altri ritratti.

Era il primo compleanno trascorso da solo da quando Albus… Chiuse gli occhi: quel pensiero non avrebbe mai smesso di fargli dannatamente male.

Meglio da solo, chiuso in presidenza, che in giro per la scuola ad incrociare gli sguardi pieni di odio misto a terrore degli studenti. Meglio i silenziosi sguardi di compatimento dei quadri, che conoscevano la verità, piuttosto degli ignari occhi dei colleghi, per cui ogni giorno rischiava la vita, che lo squadravano con odio sempre più intenso. La sua disgustosa recita di Mangiamorte proseguiva giorno dopo giorno, mentre con l'oscurità delle tenebre recava un ignoto sollievo ai ragazzi torturati dai Carrow. Quando aveva promesso a Silente di proteggere gli studenti non aveva immaginato quanto sarebbe stato difficile mantenere la parola.

Gli occhi di Minerva gli erano sempre davanti, severi, pieni di dolore e delusione che ogni giorno di più si trasformava in odio. Non poteva fare nulla per lenire quel dolore, per sfuggire a quel disprezzo che non meritava… Ma altre sue colpe lontane valevano bene quella punizione, così abbassava gli occhi quando la incrociava nel corridoio, affinché la strega non potesse scorgere la sofferenza dietro le crepe della maschera di gelida indifferenza che rischiava ogni volta di sciogliersi davanti allo sguardo accusatore della vecchia amica.

Orami era abbastanza tardi: tutti stavano cenando in Sala Grande e poteva uscire inosservato dal castello. Rivolse un'occhiata alla scrivania per accertarsi che tutto fosse al suo posto: le pergamene firmate erano ordinatamente allineate e la piuma verde con l'impugnatura d'argento era inserita nel suo supporto, in posizione d'onore.

Si avvolse nel pesante mantello e si diresse con passi decisi e veloci verso la Foresta Proibita per smaterializzarsi. Esitò solo un momento, figura scura sul bianco manto di neve: in riva al lago si sarebbe fermato dopo, solo al ritorno, con il castello avvolto in un sonno profondo, per non rischiare d'essere scoperto in ginocchio ai piedi della tomba dell'uomo che aveva ucciso nemmeno sei mesi prima.

Si materializzò sul marciapiede ghiacciato a lato del basso muretto che delimitava il piccolo cimitero di Godric's Hollow. Si strinse nel mantello, ma non era dal rigido freddo esterno che cercava protezione, bensì dal gelo che gli attanagliava il cuore ogni volta che tornava lì. Erano passati più di sedici anni, ma il dolore era sempre lo stesso, lancinante e acuminato, schegge di ghiaccio che gli straziavano il cuore.

Sollevò appena il capo, i lunghi capelli neri ad ondeggiare nel turbinio della neve che scendeva sul paese in quella notte nera, e subito la riconobbe, là in fondo, dietro la chiesa buia, la piccola tomba di marmo bianco. Il ferro del cancello era gelato e quasi gli bruciò le dita quando lo strinse forte tra le mani1: ogni volta si chiedeva quale diritto avesse di entrare in quel luogo di pace eterna, di profanarlo con la sua presenza, proprio lui, un assassino… l'assassino di Lily. Sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi, come sempre: ormai erano già tutti morti e non poteva più far loro alcun male.

Era stato al cimitero in tutte le stagioni, lo aveva visto con i prati verdi ed i fiori d'ogni colore sui cespugli, nelle sfumature rosse, gialle e bruciate dell'autunno e illuminato dalla luna nelle calde sere estive. Ma lo preferiva com'era in quel momento, coperto dall'immacolata coltre di neve che sembrava quasi riportare l'innocenza e la pace anche nella sua anima lacerata, il cielo di una chiara sfumatura rosata che gli ricordava le guance fresche di Lily dopo una corsa, quando ansimava ridendo nella loro radura.

Un lieve tocco di bacchetta ed il cancello aprì i battenti cigolando; si trascinò nella neve fresca e raggiunse la tomba, anch'essa ricoperta dal candido manto. Allungò la mano verso il lato destro e con cura tolse la neve in un punto preciso, che conosceva fin troppo bene. Solo in quel punto, senza spingersi oltre. Dove le sue lacrime molte volte erano scese nel silenzio della notte in quei sedici anni.

Lily.

Il nome era emerso dalla neve, solo il suo amato nome. Non il legame con l'uomo che gliel'aveva portata via.

Rimase a fissare le lettere di metallo lucente, immobile, mentre i fiocchi di neve si appoggiavano lenti sul volto pallido sciogliendosi in brucianti lacrime. Rimorso, dolore e rimpianto gli rigarono piano le guance, mentre un nodo gli serrava la gola impedendogli di chiedere il perdono che sapeva di non meritare, il perdono per cui aveva lottato rischiando per tanti anni la vita.

\- Lily…

Il sussurro roco gli arse le labbra, mentre la lacrima cadeva sulle lettere argentate, compagna di tante altre che l'avevano preceduta negli anni.

\- Lily…

Chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, ma il gemito uscì lo stesso, straziante come la notte in cui, per la prima volta, l'aveva stretta tra le braccia. Troppo tardi…

Non le aveva mai rivelato il suo amore, neppure in quei sedici anni di lacrime silenziose sulla tomba, ma sentiva che infine era arrivato il momento di farlo. Prima che fosse di nuovo troppo tardi, per tutto.

Frugò nel mantello e ne trasse una piccola pergamena sgualcita; la strinse per un attimo al cuore e poi la srotolò lentamente: l'inchiostro nero della piccola scrittura stretta era sciolto e scolorito in più punti, come se copiose lacrime l'avessero lavato via. Cercò ancora nella tasca del mantello; un piccolo cerchietto di metallo chiaro: lo prese delicatamente tra le dita e lo sfiorò piano con le labbra in un bacio casto e appassionato insieme.

\- La verità che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarti. – mormorò posandoli sulle lettere del nome.

\- Il mio amore è lo stesso di allora, Lily, _sempre!_ – sussurrò con sofferta passione, la neve che si scioglieva sul viso mischiandosi alle lacrime.

\- Ti amo, Lily, ti amo! – gridò disperato cadendo in ginocchio in mezzo alla neve. – Perdono, perdono!

Era tardi, troppo tardi…

Rimase immobile ad osservare i grandi fiocchi bianchi cadere leggeri sulla pergamena e ricoprire il piccolo anello. La neve si sarebbe sciolta portando con sé un rivolo d'inchiostro nero pieno d'amore e la veretta sarebbe rotolata a terra, tra i ciottoli, e lì sarebbe rimasta, ai piedi della donna amata, non vista da nessuno, pegno d'amore eterno, romantico regalo mai dato.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che i ricordi fluissero, carichi di tutto il loro dolore.

Regalo di Natale

 _Era il Natale del quinto anno di scuola._

 _Non sarebbe mai tornato a casa se non fosse stato per lei, per Lily._

 _Per riuscire a restare finalmente da solo con la ragazza, senza quei maledetti Grifo a portargliela sempre via._

 _Aveva la terribile sensazione di perderla, ogni giorno di più: sentiva che si stavano allontanando e il legame che un tempo era stato così forte, capace di vincere tutto, attenuarsi e diventare sempre più fragile, sul punto di spezzarsi._

 _Era soprattutto colpa sua, lo sapeva benissimo, anche se l'orgoglio gli impediva di riconoscerlo davanti alla sua cara amica, alla ragazza che si era infine reso conto di amare, forse fin dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva vista volare leggera nel cielo, sulla piccola altalena._

 _Era tornato a casa per scoprire ciò che già sapeva: la situazione tra i suoi genitori peggiorava sempre più ed era al punto di rottura. Per la prima volta si era accorto che suo padre, ormai sempre ubriaco e senza uno straccio di lavoro, non si limitava più agli insulti, ma aveva cominciato anche a picchiare la mamma: i lividi sul volto e sulle braccia raccontavano ciò che sua madre ostinatamente negava. Lei, che era una strega e avrebbe potuto mandarlo a ruzzolare contro il muro spaccandosi la testa con un semplice colpo di bacchetta, invece lo lasciava fare, senza difendersi, senza lamentarsi, racchiusa in se stessa, incapace di reagire alla perdita dell'amore per il quale aveva abbandonato la sua famiglia purosangue, che l'aveva rinnegata rifiutandosi perfino di conoscerne il figlio._

 _Il giovane Severus schiumava di rabbia impotente contro quel padre Babbano che lo aveva respinto quando la magia si era manifestata in lui: era così piccolo che non ricordava che suo padre l'avesse mai amato, anche se la mamma insisteva a dirgli che non era vero, che Tobias era stato così orgoglioso di quel primo figlio maschio…_

 _Aveva finito per trascorrere quasi tutto il tempo con Lily, spesso a casa dell'amica per fare i compiti insieme e studiare, cosa impossibile nella vecchia casa sotto la ciminiera, tra il puzzo d'alcol da quattro soldi e gli urli di suo padre. E le lacrime della mamma. Sì, ora la mamma piangeva e aveva sempre gli occhi rossi e gonfi. La sentiva piangere, di là dalla parete, la notte, piccoli singhiozzi quasi coperti dal russare di suo padre. Avrebbe voluto consolarla, stringerla forte tra le braccia, ma, quando aveva provato, sua madre era stata così terrorizzata dalla reazione di Tobias, se si fosse svegliato, che tra le lacrime lo aveva implorato di andarsene. Si era reso amaramente conto di non poter fare nulla per lei, ma non riusciva a dormire, neppure tappandosi le orecchie. Così il mattino successivo scappava subito via, nel freddo della squallida via, prima che le urla di suo padre si levassero di nuovo nella casa._

 _Anche il mattino di Natale era sgusciato via presto, il pacchettino ben nascosto all'interno della striminzita giacchetta, troppo leggera per la neve caduta nella notte. Era molto presto, così gironzolò a lungo prima di andare dagli Evans; tornò al parco: l'altalena era sempre là, ma i cespugli dietro i quali aveva per tanto tempo osservato la piccola Lily erano stati tagliati. Si spinse fino alla riparata radura che era diventata il loro rifugio fin dalla lontana estate in cui aveva rivelato a Lily il segreto della magia. Le scarpe furono presto fradice di neve ed i piedi gelati, ma il pensiero che avrebbe trascorso un'intera giornata con Lily, e che le vacanze erano ancora lunghe, riuscì a riscaldarlo; inoltre aveva quel regalo da darle, quasi quattro mesi di duro lavoro a tener pulito e in ordine il laboratorio di Lumacorno per procurarsi il denaro necessario. E la pergamena per rivelarle il suo amore…_

 _Passò la giornata di Natale nella calda ed armoniosa casa di Lily, ben accettato dai suoi genitori che si tenevano la mano e sorridevano guardando orgogliosi la figlia minore. Sarebbe stato perfetto, se solo non ci fosse stata anche l'invidiosa e impicciona Tunia. L'albero era addobbato di luci e decorazioni colorate e c'erano pacchetti ancora da scartare. Due erano per il giovane Severus che quasi arrossì quando Lily glieli ficcò in mano eccitata, uno grande e morbido e uno lungo e sottile, rigido:_

 _\- Avanti, Sev, aprili, aprili!_

 _Con il gomito tastò il fianco: sì, il suo pacchettino era sempre lì, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di consegnarglielo davanti ai genitori. Anzi, si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscito a darglielo._

 _\- Apri prima il mio, il mio! – trillò Lily indicando il pacchetto più piccolo, mentre Petunia li osservava con malcelato fastidio._

 _Severus appoggiò con attenzione il pacco più grosso sul tavolo e, lentamente, con metodica attenzione, soppesò l'altro pacchetto, gli occhi di Lily che brillavano come non mai._

 _La carta era d'argento, con un fiocco verde: la sua amica aveva sempre delicate attenzioni nei suoi confronti. Sollevò appena gli occhi per sbirciarla mentre scioglieva il nodo con la stessa perizia con cui sminuzzava gli ingredienti delle pozioni: era bella, troppo bella per lui…_

 _Il nastro verde ondeggiò un attimo nell'aria prima di posarsi sul tavolo. Con l'unghia sollevò un lembo della carta d'argento e, attento a non romperla, svolse il pacco finché ne emerse un elegante astuccio di pelle nera. Alzò gli occhi: Lily gli stava sorridendo, le gote accese di un delicato rossore. Forse non l'aveva ancora perduta…_

 _Aprì l'astuccio: sul velluto nero faceva capolino una piuma verde con il pennino e l'impugnatura d'argento istoriato. Un sorriso di meraviglia si dipinse sul viso del giovane Severus: non aveva mai visto una piuma così bella e importante!_

 _Alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli di Lily che attendevano ansiosi; per un istante si perse in quel verde splendido, poi arrossì violentemente abbassando lo sguardo: il verde della piuma era della stessa, identica tonalità delle iridi di Lily. Ogni parola che avrebbe scritto gli avrebbe sempre ricordato gli occhi della ragazza che amava._

 _\- Allora, ti piace, ti piace? – chiese Lily con impeto._

 _Severus rialzò gli occhi, neri cristalli scintillanti: come poteva spiegarle quanto meraviglioso era il regalo che gli aveva fatto? Quanto avrebbe amato, per tutta la vita, il verde di quella piuma? Quante volte avrebbe sfiorato la morbida consistenza della piuma sognando di accarezzarle la guancia? Rimase a fissarla, incapace di spiegare i propri sentimenti, tremendamente imbarazzato, finché vide la delusione oscurare il sorriso di Lily._

 _\- Non ti piace… - mormorò._

 _\- No!_

 _Aveva quasi gridato, attirando su di sé l'attenzione stupita di tutti, ma non gli importava neppure dell'insulsa Tunia che ridacchiava. Doveva subito spiegarsi, chiarire l'equivoco._

 _\- Mi piace, mi piace moltissimo! – rispose a precipizio. – È bellissima, così bella che… sono rimasto senza parole!_

 _Lily gli sorrise, gli occhi verdi pieni di luce e Severus rimase a rimirarla pensando che era bella, così bella che rimaneva sempre senza parole davanti a lei. Anche se tante parole appassionate gli ardevano nel cuore…_

 _\- Avanti, apri anche il nostro regalo. – lo incitò la signora Evans._

 _Severus tornò a guardare la piuma, gli occhi di Lily nel cuore, e la sfiorò piano, con una delicata carezza mentre un lieve sospiro gli sfuggiva dalle labbra sottili. Appoggiò l'astuccio e si dedicò al pacco dalla morbida consistenza; lo svolse con la stessa attenta cura di prima e le sue lunghe dita pazienti non sgualcirono nemmeno un poco la carta natalizia. Per un istante rimase a bocca aperta, poi una violenta ondata di rossore di nuovo scacciò per un lungo istante il pallore dal suo viso mentre estraeva un caldo giaccone in morbida lana nera, la striminzita giacca di fustagno marrone scolorito che sembrava ancora più logora appoggiata sul divano degli Evans che lo osservavano con un caldo sorriso sulle labbra._

 _Com'era bello avere genitori che facevano desiderare di tornare a casa a Natale!_

 _\- Grazie, Signora Evans! Io… io… grazie!_

 _L'abbraccio affettuoso della donna gli permise di dissimulare l'imbarazzo._

 _\- Buon Natale, Sev! – mormorò la Signora Evans stringendolo a sé._

 _Da quanto tempo sua madre non lo abbracciava? L'aveva mai abbracciato in quel modo? Forse, tanto tempo prima, quando ancora la magia non era sfuggita dalle sue mani…_

 _\- Tu non hai nemmeno un regalo per mia sorella! – lo accusò Petunia con sgarbo. – Sei il solito maleducato!_

 _\- Tunia! – la rimbrottò il padre con uno sguardo severo._

 _Lily fulminò la sorella con un'occhiataccia, poi afferrò l'amico con una mano, e i pacchi con l'altra, e lo trascinò via:_

 _\- Vieni, ti faccio vedere i miei regali!_

 _Passarono l'intera giornata insieme, prima nella camera di Lily e poi all'aperto, dopo l'abbondante pranzo natalizio, la mente a scacciare il ricordo della tavola mal apparecchiata di casa sua, le stoviglie sbrecciate per le troppe cadute a terra causa gli accessi d'ira di suo padre, che neppure la magia riusciva più a riparare. Sua madre, poi, aveva del tutto smesso di usarla, la bacchetta nascosta chissà dove, anche se non riusciva a nascondere un brillio negli occhi quando osservava il baule con tutte le cose della scuola. Solo pochi mesi prima gli aveva consegnato con orgoglio il suo vecchio libro di Pozioni Avanzate, dimenticando che non gli sarebbe servito fino all'anno successivo, per i M.A.G.O. Gli aveva scompigliato i lunghi capelli neri in un raro gesto d'affetto, mormorando con orgoglio:_

 _\- Il Professor Lumacorno mi ha detto che sei il miglior studente che abbia mai avuto!_

 _La giornata trascorse veloce, nel pallido sole che rischiarava il pomeriggio, finalmente al caldo nel suo nuovo giaccone nero, i piedi asciutti negli stivali che il padre di Lily aveva insistito a prestargli, insieme a due spesse paia di calzettoni di lana per ovviare alla misura un po' troppo grande per il mingherlino Severus. Andarono nella loro radura, come il solito, e per un lungo momento Severus fu perfettamente felice, la gelosia per Potter dimenticata e la paura di perdere Lily svanita mentre parlavano fitto, fitto come quando erano bambini. Lily aveva dimenticato i guanti ed aveva le mani fredde, così gliele prese tra le sue, ben calde nelle maniche abbondanti del giaccone, e le tenne strette a lungo, il cuore che batteva forte, il viso di Lily così vicino da poterlo sfiorare con le labbra. Più volte pensò che fosse il momento giusto per darle il suo pegno d'amore, ma Lily aveva sempre qualcosa da raccontare, da dire, da aggiungere, e quando infine rimasero vicini, le mani della ragazza fra le sue, non volle interrompere l'incanto._

 _Il giorno passò veloce e il buio della sera scese, insieme ai primi fiocchi di neve. Doveva decidersi: frugò nella capiente tasca interna del giaccone in cui aveva nascosto il rotolo di pergamena e il piccolo anello e li estrasse, mentre Lily guardava incuriosita il piccolo sacchetto di frusciante seta rossa che conteneva il suo cuore._

 _\- Ma allora anche tu avevi un regalo per me!_

 _Severus, annuì, incapace di parlare, temendo la reazione di Lily quando avrebbe compreso il significato del suo regalo: erano amici da tanto tempo, i "migliori amici" diceva sempre, ma avrebbe accettato anche l'amore sincero e infinto che il suo cuore voleva offrirle? C'erano volte in cui si chiedeva come fosse possibile che Lily non avesse ancora capito il sentimento forte e puro che gli ardeva nel cuore, proprio lei che, invece, sapeva comprenderlo sempre così bene, anche solo guardandolo negli occhi._

 _Esitò un istante, una mano della ragazza ancora tra le sue con la scusa di scaldarla, gli occhi persi in quel verde meraviglioso che racchiudeva tutte le sue speranze:_

 _\- Io… Lily, io ti…_

 _Sentì la mano tremare tra le sue, poi cercare di scivolare via mentre la comprensione si faceva di colpo largo negli occhi di Lily, spalancati per lo stupore._

 _Non riuscì a proseguire, la voce stozzata in gola e la mano di Lily ormai perduta._

 _\- Lily, dove sei?_

 _La voce sgraziata di Petunia la precedette, mentre ogni illusione di Severus svaniva miseramente:_

 _\- È buio, papà vuole che torni a casa, subito!_

 _Lily lo fissò con quei suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi che si erano riempiti di tristezza:_

 _\- Mi dispiace, Sev, devo andare… - mormorò lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata colma d'imbarazzo, mentre la neve cominciava a scendere fitta._

 _Severus abbassò lo sguardo mentre la ragazza che amava fuggiva via, forse per sempre._

 _\- Io ti amo, Lily. – sussurrò piano, la voce tremante mentre stringeva forte l'anello tra le dita. – Ti amerò per sempre!_

 _Aprì la pergamena sciogliendo il sottile nastrino rosso che cadde a terra ondeggiando tra la neve. Rilesse le intense e appassionate parole che aveva scritto in bella calligrafia, l'amore per Lily che gli ardeva nel cuore da tanto tempo ma che lei non voleva ascoltare. Le mani gli tremarono e grossi fiocchi di neve si posarono sulla carta sciogliendo l'inchiostro in una triste lacrima nera. Rimase là, immobile, lasciando che la neve scendesse sulla pergamena, a lavare via l'amore che non aveva avuto il coraggio di rivelarle nel timore di perdere anche la sua amicizia._

In quella lunga notte dedicata ai ricordi, Severus si trovava davanti ad un'altra tomba, ora, sulla riva del lago.

Era bagnato e infreddolito, l'ampio e caldo mantello ormai quasi inutile per proteggerlo dalla neve e dal freddo contro i quali non aveva voluto usare alcuna magia; i lunghi capelli neri si erano appiccicati al volto pallido e sottili rivoli di acqua gelata gli scendevano sulle guance rinnovando le sue lacrime e poi penetravano nello stretto colletto dell'abito, la sciarpa di seta nera ormai fredda e umida; anche l'orlo della lunga giacca era inzuppato di neve e i pantaloni bagnati fino a sopra le ginocchia, quasi ghiacciati verso il fondo, da quanto a lungo era rimasto inginocchiato davanti alla tomba di Lily, immerso in ricordi di perduta felicità.

Rabbrividì per il freddo, ricordando il gelo che gli era entrato nel cuore sulla torre d'astronomia mentre l'aria scura s'illuminava di verde.

\- Ciao, Albus. – mormorò spazzando via la neve da un angolo della candida pietra tombale, per sedersi.

Solo il cuore del mago poteva sentire la risposta, in bonario tono canzonatorio, aleggiare tra i fiocchi di neve che si facevano più radi.

\- Sì, sono qui, ancora e sempre, Albus. – sussurrò arrendevole. - Solo la notte posso venire, lo sai, nascosto nell'oscurità, ombra nell'ombra affinché nessuno possa mai vedere il carnefice inginocchiarsi ai piedi della tomba della sua vittima.

Mosse la mano come per scacciare una risposta importuna.

\- Sì, sì, lo so che non vuoi che dica queste cose. Ma sono rimasto solo io, vivo, a poter parlare…

Un sospiro sospeso tra amarezza e rassegnazione interruppe le sue parole.

\- Sai bene che solo così posso parlarti sul serio, Albus. Di giorno c'è il tuo ritratto: non tace mai, mi dà conforto… - La voce divenne acuta, quasi stridula. - Sembri così vivo!

Di nuovo un lungo sospiro colmo di accorato rimpianto.

\- È solo qui, nel buio della notte, che so che sei veramente morto, che proprio io ti ho ucciso.

Il mago piegò appena le labbra in un sorriso triste: il ritratto di Albus lo avrebbe redarguito con energia a quelle parole d'implicita condanna.

\- Solo qui posso piangere la tua morte e consolarmi d'un perdono ottenuto ancora prima della colpa. Un perdono, però, che non lenisce la sofferenza straziante del ricordo, che non alleviava la tua mancanza.

Di nuovo si sforzò di sorridere, gli occhi neri che per un istante brillarono illuminati dal raggio di luna che aveva fatto capolino tra le nuvole:

\- Il tuo sorriso azzurro risplende sempre nel quadro, ma non c'è il tocco paterno della tua mano che si appoggia leggera sulla mia spalla per incoraggiarmi, spronarmi, consolarmi… per regalarmi il tuo prezioso affetto!

Si morse le labbra ricordando quanto a lungo aveva sfuggito quel gesto paterno, quasi vergognandosi dei propri sentimenti, pur desiderandolo.

\- Mi manchi, Albus, mi manchi!

Scosse il capo sospirando ancora, il rimpianto negli occhi neri: anche di Albus, ormai, proprio come per Lily, gli erano rimasti solo dei ricordi.

Capodanno senza brindisi

 _Mancavano pochi minuti alla fine dell'anno e come sempre Albus era penetrato senza alcun permesso nei suoi appartamenti privati, una bottiglia di pregiato vino rosso in mano e un sorriso fin troppo allegro sul viso. Aveva già brindato anche con gli altri professori, forse anche in modo più abbondante del solito. Del resto, entrambi sapevano che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo Capodanno._

 _Severus sospirò cupo e richiuse piano l'antico testo che stava leggendo alla strenua ricerca di un rimedio per la maledizione della mano del preside: non aveva alcuna voglia di festeggiare l'arrivo di un anno che, se non fosse riuscito a trovare una soluzione, avrebbe di nuovo macchiato di sangue le sue mani e lacerato l'anima nel terribile assassinio del suo unico amico. No, non vedeva proprio alcuna ragione per festeggiare. Ma a quanto pare, Albus, lievemente alticcio, la pensava in modo diverso._

 _\- Avanti, Severus, chiudi quell'inutile libro e brinda con me al nuovo anno!_

 _Il mago sollevò severo un sopracciglio, le labbra serrate in una piega amara._

 _Il vecchio preside sorrise amabile e ostentò la bottiglia:_

 _\- I bicchieri li evochi tu?_

 _Severus lo trapassò con lo sguardo e sibilò:_

 _\- Consideri dunque così inutile la tua vita?_

 _Silente si fermò per un istante, quasi soprappensiero, senza che il sorriso lasciasse il suo volto sereno, la bottiglia sempre levata in alto:_

 _\- Ti ho già spiegato, Severus. Sono vecchio, e anche un pochino stanco. – spiegò con voce lenta e pacata. - Ho avuto una vita molto piena e un po' di riposo mi farà bene prima di affrontare l'ultima avventura._

 _Piton sbuffò voltandosi con rapidità, il mantello che gli ondeggiava alle spalle:_

 _\- Le solite insensate sciocchezze! – ribatté aspro girandosi di nuovo di scatto, gli occhi lampeggianti. – Se c'è uno che merita di morire, sono io! Avrei dovuto farlo quella notte di quindici anni fa, impedendo che fosse lei a morire…_

 _Silente scosse piano il capo:_

 _\- Non avresti potuto fare nulla per salvarla, e lo sai benissimo. – mormorò con dolcezza. – Ora, invece, puoi salvare l'anima di un ragazzo ancora innocente…_

 _\- Draco non è un assassino, non è capace di uccidere! – esclamò con foga._

 _Non è come me, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma le parole gli erano rimaste in bocca, lasciandogli un gusto terribilmente amaro._

 _\- Allora puoi aiutare un vecchio a morire con onore, senza soffrire…_

 _Severus chiuse gli occhi senza riuscire ad immaginare la tremenda sofferenza che avrebbe provato se veramente avesse dovuto farlo. Il pensiero, già da solo, era insostenibile._

 _\- Devi rimanere vivo, Severus, solo tu puoi aiutare ancora Harry! – riprese Silente con insospettata energia. – Hai una promessa da mantenere…_

 _La ricordava quella promessa, rammentava fin troppo bene la disperazione della notte in cui il mondo era crollato davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre stringeva forte Lily a sé, ormai priva di vita, candido fiore reciso dall'oscurità che troppo a lungo aveva imprigionato la sua anima._

 _Di nuovo Severus abbassò il capo, sconfitto, come sempre quando discutevano di quell'orribile richiesta._

 _\- So quanto ti costa, ragazzo mio…_

 _La voce di Silente era un sussurro dolce, carezzevole e comprensivo, eppure colmo di dolore, che straziò ancor più a fondo il cuore del mago: lo avrebbe perduto, per sempre, e sarebbe rimasto solo con tutti i suoi tormenti, senza più un amico cui rivolgersi quando l'angoscia gli toglieva il fiato. Solo. Con se stesso, le sue colpe, i suoi rimorsi e i suoi rimpianti. Solo, a un passo dall'oscurità che tanti anni prima l'aveva intrappolato ma contro la quale adesso era determinato a combattere._

 _La mano di Silente si poggiò leggera sulla sua spalla mentre il sereno sorriso azzurro incrociava il nero tormento che bruciava senza pietà nei suoi occhi._

 _\- Ce la farai, Severus, ho piena fiducia in te, lo sai, – disse con voce tranquilla, - e solo a te affido la mia morte, se non posso più affidarti la mia vita…_

 _Un sottile velo di rimpianto incrinò le ultime parole del preside, che subito però si riprese evocando due larghe coppe:_

 _\- Avanti, brindiamo: la mezzanotte sta per scoccare!_

 _Con la punta della bacchetta stappò la bottiglia e versò con abbondanza il vino rosso nei bicchieri che galleggiavano nell'aria. Il liquido oscillò, intenso colore di sangue, ed una goccia tracimò cadendo sulla mano avvizzita del preside, quale macabro presagio._

 _\- No! – gridò Severus ritraendosi di scatto. – Non brinderò mai alla tua morte!_

 _Fuggì via di corsa, fuori, nel buio freddo della notte, a camminare sul prato imbiancato dalla neve, sentendosi ancora e sempre avulso da quel biancore illuminato dalla luna, lui, macchia nera che contaminava tutto quell'innocente candore con le colpe del suo passato. Una nuvola oscurò in parte la luna e l'ombra coprì veloce il prato arrivando a lambire la figura nera del mago, lasciandola però illuminata: Severus sollevò lo sguardo al cielo alla ricerca della luce che un tempo aveva smarrito, gli occhi neri che brillavano, colmi di lacrime per l'innocenza perduta, per l'anima che di nuovo avrebbe dovuto lacerare per obbedire all'ordine dell'uomo che gli aveva affidato la sua morte con totale fiducia._

Severus chiuse gli occhi stringendo i pugni.

Alla fine, invece, aveva brindato alla morte del suo unico amico, della sola persona che aveva creduto in lui fino al punto di affidargli la sua sorte terrena. Era stato obbligato a farlo la notte stessa in cui l'aveva ucciso, il cuore straziato dall'atroce sofferenza e l'anima che si dibatteva convulsa e impaurita dall'oscurità che di nuovo cercava di opprimerla. Aveva brindato davanti a gelidi occhi di rubino che spazzavano i suoi pensieri cercando di profanare tutto ciò che di bello ancora c'era nei suoi ricordi, amicizia ed amore. Aveva difeso strenuamente i suoi preziosi sentimenti, li aveva celati all'orrida serpe ancora una volta, mentre levava il calice in quel ripugnante brindisi, lacrime di sangue che, dai graffi inflitti dall'ippogrifo, scendevano sulla guancia pallida a piangere l'uomo che era aveva amato come un padre.

Il mago emise un profondo sospiro, quindi sollevò il capo lasciando che le immagini del passato svanissero in quell'ultima lacrima gonfia di dolore, mentre un brivido di freddo gli scendeva lungo la schiena; aveva infine smesso di nevicare e le nubi correvano nel cielo sospinte da un vento gelido, lasciando a tratti scoperta la luna che, anche in quella lunga notte di ricordi, si rifletteva scintillando nel bagliore dei suoi profondi occhi neri.

Era ora di tornare a casa, nell'unica casa che avesse mai realmente avuto.

Rivolse un ultimo sguardo alla Tomba Bianca e con la mente rivide anche la sepoltura della donna che non avrebbe mai cessato di amare. Il pensiero di Albus e di Lily era l'unico che, insieme al più profondo tormento, sapeva regalargli anche la gioia dei ricordi, momenti felici che non sarebbero mai più tornati, ma che continuavano a vivere nella sua mente facendo nascere la Cerva d'argento che sapeva illuminare anche le sue notti più cupe.

Severus si rialzò dalla tomba di Silente con un altro brivido di freddo e scrollò gli abiti fradici: il suo compleanno, forse l'ultimo, era infine trascorso, in compagnia dei ricordi che avevano riempito la sua vita con il caldo affetto dell'amicizia e la casta purezza dell'amore.

Il regalo più bello che poteva farsi.

 _L'unico._

1 Un voluto omaggio alla stupenda storia di Misslegolas86 "Come un rito".

13


End file.
